Amor con Nervios
by Kary2156
Summary: Es un pequeño OneShot sobre la vida de nuestras parejas favoritas de Winx, por favor dejen ¡¡¡reviews! Por favor…No soy buenas con los Summaries...


_**Amor y Nervios**_

Pairings: Muchos…lean para saber.

Summary: Es un pequeño One-Shot sobre la vida de nuestras parejas favoritas de Winx, por favor dejen ¡reviews! Por favor…

* * *

Era una mañana muy bonita, el sol estaba brillante y no había ninguna señal de que fuera a llover hasta que se escucha un grito y es Stella que no encontraba sus zapatos por ningún lado, esto puso a las chicas de buen humor porque sabían que el día de hoy iba hacer muy lindo, excepto a Stella enojada porque no encontraba su zapato. Hoy iban a salir con sus novios y amigos, ya que algunas no se habían atrevido a confesar su amor.

-"Stella… ¿Dónde pusiste mi cepillo? Y encontré tus zapatos, que en realidad son míos."-dijo Bloom acercándose a su amiga, mientras observaba que dos de sus amigas estaban muy desanimadas.

-"Toma…linda."-dijo Stella dándole a Bloom su cepillo y cogiendo los zapatos. –"Y por favor péinate…podrías asustar a Sky..."-dijo Stella, pero su discurso no terminó ahí al notar lo que se habían puesto Musa y Techna. –"No, no, no… eso está totalmente fuera de **_fashion_**…deben dejar que yo…la gran y maravillosa Stella, les busque la ropa."-dijo Stella y ambas chicas la miraron seria. –"Yo solamente quería ayudar, nadie me aprecia aquí."-concluyó Stella con su discurso diario.

-"Sí, ya me imagino…Stella."-dijo Musa sin ganas de salir con los chicos, para que iba si Riven nunca la iba a ver mas allá que una amiga y este pensamiento le desgarraba el alma.

-"Estas bien… ¿Musa?"-preguntó Techna que estaba arreglando un artefacto muy tecnológico que ni yo misma entiendo lo que es.

-"Nada, no te preocupes…"-dijo Musa y se puso a escuchar música en lo que Stella terminaba de maquillarse y untarse todas esas cosas que se unta.

-"Flora¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Layla que notaba cierta tristeza en Flora. Flora le sonrío, pero eso no logró convencer a su amiga.

-"Es…que…me estoy preguntando por que voy, si no tengo novio, ni nada por el estilo."-contestó Flora sonriendo un poco. –"Pero no te preocupes….Shawn, va a estar muy feliz de verte…"-dijo Flora tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"Sí, eso creo…sabes…llevamos un mes de novios…y aún me ruborizo de tan sólo verlo."-dijo Layla y Flora sonrío.

-"Es normal…eso pasa cuando te gusta un chico en cierto."-contestó Flora y Layla sonrío toda sonrojada.

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban para sus citas, los chicos tenían también un dilema…

* * *

Mientras Timmy bregaba con sus artefactos tecnológicos (Techna y él son tal para cual…u.uU) mientras que Sky, Riven, Helia y Shawn esperaban porque Brandom terminara de vestirse.

-"Brandom y Stella son tal para cual…ambos no pueden salir de un lugar sin verse bien."-dijo Shawn, mientras que los demás asentaban con gotitas en la cabeza. –"Primo… ¿Por qué no le has preguntado a Musa si quiere salir contigo?"-preguntó Shawn mirando a Riven.

-"Porque no."-contestó Riven en su normal estado, serio y enojado.

-"Yo solamente…te puedo decir…es que alguien se te puede adelantar."-dijo Sky sabiendo como Riven reaccionaba cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que otro chico saliera con Musa.

-"Eso...no va a suceder."-contestó Riven en un tono de furia, mientras trataba de calmarse. **_-"Yo se que no…"-_**pensó Riven mientras controlaba sus emociones.

-"Estoy con Sky, ayer mientras leía un libro en el jardín…escuche a tres chicos hablar y estaban hablando de la princesa de la música…y para mi entender esa es Musa¿o me equivoco?"-dijo Helia, si Riven no se hubiera enojado tanto se hubiera dado cuenta de la pequeña trampa, que sus amigos hicieron para que Riven por fin dijera lo que siente por Musa.

**_-"Riven…cálmate…cálmate, no te exaltes, ellos deben estar bromeando, sí eso es…"-_**pensó Riven mientras miraba a sus amigos que estaban serios provocando que dudara cada vez más de su pensamiento.

-"Listo…nos vamos."-dijo Brandom saliendo de su cuarto con una sonrisa.

* * *

-"Flora, pero…no se, yo creo que es mejor que tú le digas a Helia…que te gusta, sería más fácil."-dijo Layla, mientras las otras chicas obligaban a Stella a salir del cuarto.

-"Chicas…nos vamos."-dijo Bloom, mientras le ordenaba a Musa y Techna que llevaran a Stella afuera. Layla salió también triste y resignada por no haber echo que su amiga cayera en sus cinco sentidos. –"Flora… ¿no vienes?"-preguntó Bloom preocupada por su querida amiga.

-"No…me siento un poco mal, creo que iré a la biblioteca y buscaré unos libros para seguir con mi experimento de las plantas."-dijo Flora, pero Bloom no estaba muy convencida de dejar a su amiga sola. –"No te preocupes…por favor pídele perdón de mi parte a los chicos…y a las chicas, también ya que me van a querer matar….en especial Musa."-dijo Flora sonriendo y Bloom solamente asentó no muy segura, pero obedeció a su amiga.

* * *

-"Y Flora…"-preguntaron todas a la misma vez provocando que Bloom se asustara un poco.

-"No…vi…ene…"-dijo Bloom y de repente escucha una explosión. –"Chicas…no griten…ella no quería venir…Stella deja…no Musa…yo no tengo la culpa…Techna pero yo no puedo obligarla…Layla…ayúdame…¡POR FAVOR!"-dijo Bloom mientras que sus otras amigas hablaban a la misma vez.

Layla trató de ayudarla, pero eran demasiadas y todas parecían locas hablando, mejor dicho gritando, pero fueron salvadas por la campana cuando se escucha el motor de la motocicleta de los chicos. Stella rápidamente dejó de regañar a Bloom, al igual que Techna que estaba muy emocionada de ver a Timmy otra vez. Musa no se mostró muy interesada, ya que con la única persona que hablaba mientras estaban con los chicos era con Flora porque ninguna estaba babeándose por un chico, aunque aparentaba esto por dentro tenía su corazón acelerado porque notó que Riven venía también.

**_-"Cálmate…por favor no es como si fueras a dar un concierto al frente de millones de personas…bueno…es peor…pero no importa, no es para tanto."-_**pensó Musa mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, mientras ella tenía una pelea interna con sus emociones, Layla tenía una con su nerviosidad.

**_-"Hay no…estoy muy nerviosa…y si me caigo…o peor…si digo algo estúpido, hay ya llevamos un mes de novios y aún me pongo así de nerviosa…no…manos cálmense…ya, se los ordenó…por favor háganme caso, no quiero parecer una tonta…por favor."-_**pensaba Layla mientras notaba como sus manos iban quedándose cada vez más tranquilas. **_–"Gracias."-_**concluyó en sus pensamientos.

Los muchachos llegaron y bajaron de sus motoras. Al bajarse lo primero que Helia hizo fue buscar con su mirada a Flora y sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría cuando no la vio por ningún lado.

Riven se recostó de su motora tratando de olvidar la pequeña charla que tuvo con sus amigos, mientras miraba a Musa cuidadosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta. No podía controlar el aumento del latido de su corazón cada vez que veía a Musa y esto lo ponía furioso por un lado y feliz por el otro. Furioso porque estaba demostrando que era una persona débil, según él, y feliz porque…ni él mismo sabía porque le ponía feliz, a lo mejor es el echo de que estaba enamorado, nunca había pensado en eso, estaría él en realidad enamorado de Musa o no.

Brandom rápido que llegó corrió hacia donde Stella y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aire y sonrojada, no acostumbraban a dar este tipo de espectáculo frente a sus amigos, pero no importaba no había visto a su amorcito en dos semanas porque estaba en una misión muy importante, así que dejó que Brandom hiciera lo que él quisiera con ella mientras que no llegara a las ligar mayores, eso lo iba a reservar para después.

Sky corrió hacia Bloom y la abrazó queriendo sentir el delicado cuerpo de ella pegado al cuerpo de él. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello rojizo de la chica y le dio un beso tierno y delicado, pero lleno de amor y deseo, era un de esos besos que te dejaban sin respiración.

Timmy y Techna se miraron sonrojados y se abrazaron mientras sonreían. Ellos que digamos no le gustaba dar espectáculos frente a la gente, pero aún así se dieron un beso tímido y tierno que dejaría a cualquier chica suspirando.

Layla miró sonrojada a Shawn y sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía, mejor dicho martillaba contra su pecho. Se quedó mirándolo a sus claros ojos azules y sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Shawn adoraba cuando la veía así, según él parecía una niña pequeña que no tenía quien la protegiera y él estaría encantado de hacer ese trabajo. Se acercó a ella hasta llegar el punto que sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse y la besó. Layla comenzó a jugar con el cabello marrón corto del chico provocando que él sintiera un correntón por todo su cuerpo.

Musa y Riven veían la escena un poco atónitos, ellos sabían que se habían extrañado, pero no creían que era para que reaccionaran así. Hasta Timmy y Techna se besaron y eso realmente era algo bien raro de presenciar.

Cuando dejaron las parejas de besarse porque se dieron cuenta del gran espectáculo de amor que daban, Musa y Riven los miraban como si estuvieran asustados.

-"Fueron dos semana…dos semanas."-dijo Stella defendiéndose de las miradas acusadoras, mientras los otros asentaban sonrojados.

-"Nosotros no hemos dicho nada¿verdad Riven y Helia?"-dijo Musa y ambos chicos asentaron.

-"¿Flora viene?"-preguntó Helia y Bloom negó con la cabeza provocando que Helia se sintiera triste. –"Sabes… ¿Dónde está?"-preguntó nuevamente.

-"Me dijo…que iba a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros."-contestó Bloom y Helia le dio las gracias y fue a buscarla, ya que había ido decidido a decirle algo muy importante y nada, ni nadie iba a impedírselo.

-"Bueno…creo que nosotros nos vamos… ¿verdad?"-dijo Sky y los demás asentaron. Cada una se montó con su respectiva pareja en la motora y Musa se tuvo que montar con Riven.

Mientras iban de camino Musa se preguntaba si Riven podía sentir el latido de su corazón o tal vez escucharlo, pero luego pensó que eso era ridículo. Riven por otro lado se le estaba haciendo muy difícil conducir, ya que no podía pensar claramente por tener el cuerpo de Musa tan cerca. Cuando llegaron Musa se bajó rápidamente de la motora para que Riven no tuviera que ayudarla, ni nada por el estilo.

-"Musa…este…y… ¿Cómo estás?"-dijo Riven, sin saber que mas decirle a la chica.

-"Pues…bien…creo… ¿y tu?"-contestó Musa sonriendo de una forma seductora que hizo que Riven tuviera deseos de besarla y saborear sus labios. Musa seguía hablando, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Musa seguía hablando hasta que sintió sus labios encima de los de ella. Al principio no sabía como reaccionar, le iba a corresponder o empujar, pero el deseo se apoderó de ella y le correspondió al beso. Ese simple beso, se fue intensificando hasta que lo tuvieron que romper por falta de aire. Miraron a su alrededor y no encontraron a nadie, a ninguno de sus amigos.

-"Musa…yo…este…pues…me preguntaba si tu quieres…pues…este…"-dijo Riven antes de ser interrumpido por Musa que volvió a besarlo. –"Eso es un sí."-dijo Riven con un poco de duda y Musa asentó provocando que Riven la volviera a besar. –"Te amo."-dijo y Musa lo abrazó llena de felicidad.

-"Yo también…créeme…yo también Te Amo."-contestó ella. –"Vamos…hay que entrar."-dijo Musa jalando a Riven para donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Una chica de pelo largo marrón se encontraba rodeada de libros en la biblioteca, mientras leía uno. Helia no sabía si ir donde ella o no, estaba muy nervioso.

**_-"Vamos…solamente di…hola Flora, sí eso…y luego le dices lo otro…pero y…si después me odia…y no me habla…no seas negativo y mantén la calma…respira."-_**pensó Helia hasta que decidió ir donde ella. –"Hola Flora."-dijo sonriente, mientras pensaba**_-"Eso salió bastante bien…si no hubiera sido por que mis manos estaban temblando como loco."-_**

-"Ho…hola Helia."-contestó Flora dejando caer su libro. –"Ay…perdón… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que te habías ido con los demás."-dijo Flora recogiendo el libro del piso.

-"Es que…me dijeron que estabas aquí y necesito decirte algo muy importante."-dijo Helia provocando que Flora se pusiera nerviosa. Helia se sentó al lado de Flora y giró la silla para quedar frente a frente a ella sin nada en el medio, tomó las manos de Flora y comenzó diciendo-"Flora…yo desde que te conocí…pues…bueno…me enamore de ti…y pues, me gustaría…que comenzáramos a salir…y…si tú quieres, verdad."-

Flora se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. –"Yo…este…pues…**_sube la mirada con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salir_** claro…que sí, me encantaría."-contestó con una sonrisa. Se fueron acercando poco a poco sin quitarse la mirada hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso calido y amoroso.

Flora estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que era su primer beso y lo compartió con su amor secreto, que ya gracias a Dios no era secreto y que era correspondido. El beso se intensificó más hasta que tuvieron que separarse y tomar aire, para volver a besarse.

-"Estás sonrojada."-dijo Helia provocando si es posible mas sonrojo en Flora y esto formó una sonrisa en él. –"Te amo."-dijo dándole un calido beso en la frente.

-"Yo también…Te Amo."-contestó ella.

* * *

Seis chicas se encontraban poniéndose batas de dormir y hablando sin cesar. –"Así que ya ninguna…esta soltera."-dijo Stella provocando que todas se comenzaran a reír. –"Pues mi amorcito me…va a llevar mañana a comer…a un lugar muy bonito y vamos a estar solitos."-dijo Stella con corazones alrededor.

-"Me imagino lo que harán…"-dijo Layla en un tono sarcástico. –"Bueno…chicas me voy a dormir…"-dijo Layla y se fue a dormir, no sin antes hablar con su queridísimo Shawn.

-"Yo también…tengo mucho sueño."-dijo Musa y se fue a dormir.

-"Creo que debemos ir todas a dormir."-sugirió Bloom y se despidió de sus amigas.

Todas se fueron a dormir placidamente y queriendo saber que les depararía el destino a todas.


End file.
